Etude Tristesse
by Yuki Arisa
Summary: Etude Tristesse bukanlah lagu perpisahan. Justru lagu ini menjadi awal pertemuan mereka di sebuah ruang musik. Walaupun Shizuo dan Izaya terpisah, tapi hati mereka tetap menyatu dalam lagu itu /Two-shots/Sho-ai/Shizaya/OOC/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, typo(s), AU (maybe? dunno), gaje, saya ga pinter bikin fict romance tapi pengen bisa gitu trololol /dibuang, super ngebosenin baaah laper /ganyambung

* * *

><p>oooooo<p>

Hujan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seseorang yang tidak membawa payung ketika hujan? Jika orang itu nekat, mungkin dia akan berlari menembus guyuran hujan itu. Tapi sekarang dia malas untuk melakukan hal itu. Yang sekarang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah duduk di dalam kelas sambil melihat derasnya hujan dari jendela.

"Tch. Kapan hujan ini berhenti? PR-ku masih banyak!"

Seorang murid SMA Raira yang memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam kelasnya dan menggerutu karena keputusannya itu adalah Shizuo Heiwajima. Kini dia terpaksa untuk menunggu disana sampai hujan reda. Sambil menunggu, dia membuka tasnya dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan PR matematika.

"Kuso! Kenapa PR-nya sesulit ini? Hah sudahlah!"

Baru saja membuka buku matematika dan melihat beberapa soal di dalam buku itu, Shizuo sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali memasukkan PR itu. Kini dia kembali terdiam menunggu hujan, menatap hujan yang tiada hentinya turun sambil bertopang dagu, sampai bunyi itu terdengar.

"—Ng?"

Shizuo tahu itu bunyi yang dihasilkan dari piano. Dan Shizuo juga tahu di sekolahnya memang ada sebuah _upright piano_ di ruang musik. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, siapa yang memainkan piano itu, disaat hampir semua murid sudah meninggalkan sekolah?

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Shizuo meninggalkan kelas dan setengah berlari menuju ke ruang musik. Dan saat dia sampai di depan pintu ruang itu lalu membuka pintunya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang siswa berambut hitam dan memakai seragam warna hitam dengan kaos berwarna merah, sedang duduk, memainkan piano dengan lancar dan penuh perasaan.

"Iza...ya?"

_DREEENG!_ Serentetan nada yang ditekan di piano itu berubah dari sekumpulan nada yang indah, menjadi nada yang sumbang. Orang yang dipanggil 'Izaya' itu berdiri. Awalnya Izaya terlihat sekilas menunjukkan ekspresi kesal ke arah Shizuo, tapi setelah melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu Shizuo, dia langsung memasang seringai yang oh-sangat-menyebalkan-untuk-dilihat.

"Ahaha~ Shizu-chan~ Ada apa? Kaget melihatku main piano? Atau iri melihatku lancar memainkan piano? Tidak sopan, lho, masuk ke ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu~"

"Terus terang saja aku memang kaget, tapi tidak iri. Tidak kusangka kutu menyebalkan sepertimu bisa main piano dengan penuh perasaan seperti tadi," selanjutnya Shizuo terlihat menahan tawa.

"..." Izaya terdiam sesaat, dan melanjutkan, "Lalu?"

"Biar kutebak, pasti semua murid kecuali aku tidak tahu kau bisa main piano."

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Ini akan jadi berita bagus di Raira bukan, Izaya?" kini Shizuo yang memasang seringai khas Izaya

"...Hm, Shizu-chan licik ya? Memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini untuk mempermalukanku. Kau takut untuk melawanku memakai kekuatan 'kan, Shizu-chan?~"

"Jangan sok tahu, kutu."

"Ahaha~ Shizu-chan marah ya?"

"Diam." Sepertinya Shizuo _memang_ benar-benar marah. Dia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk melempar salah satu _keyboard_ ke arah Izaya

"Shizu-chan, jangan lempar benda apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik disini"

"Apakah aku harus menuruti permintaanmu, hah?"

"Shizuo, letakkan keyboard itu sekarang."

Shizuo menurut. Bukan karena dia memang ingin meletakkan keyboard itu dan lalu membiarkan Izaya begitu saja, tapi karena dia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda saat Izaya menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan keyboard itu di tempat semula. Sorot matanya begitu tajam melihatnya dan dia tahu Izaya tidak sedang bercanda. Lagipula itu pertama kalinya Izaya menyebut nama asli Shizuo. Selanjutnya Shizuo hanya bisa diam di samping keyboard itu sambil menatap Izaya dengan kebingungan, kaget, dan—campur aduk. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus memakai ekspresi apa setelah melihat tingkah Izaya tadi. Izaya kembali duduk di depan piano.

"Yayaya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kenapa aku menyuruhmu meletakkan keyboard itu? Kenapa aku begitu serius menyuruhmu tadi? Jawabannya karena aku cinta musik. Jika manusia nomor dua bagiku, maka nomor satunya adalah musik. Itu saja."

"Maksudmu? Kau lebih cinta musik dibandingkan dengan manusia?"

"Mungkin? Kupikir lebih menyenangkan bermain musik dibanding melihat berbagai reaksi dari berbagai macam manusia. Reaksi mereka sudah bisa tertebak dan itu sangat membosankan. Lagipula... aku selalu merasa lebih baikan saat memainkan piano, terutama lagu yang tadi kumainkan..." Izaya mengatakan kalimat terakhir disertai dengan rona kemerahan pada pipinya—dan itu membuat Shizuo sedikit gugup melihat Izaya dengan wajah yang menurutnya... manis? Tidak mungkin dia mengakuinya.

"...Yah, alasanmu bisa kuterima –walaupun aku masih sedikit bingung. Ah ya, lagu apa tadi?"

"Lagu yang kumainkan tadi, maksudmu? _Etude op. 10-3 Chanson de L'Adieu_ atau bisa juga disebut _Etude Tristesse_. Lagu perpisahan."

"Lagu perpisahan? Kenapa kamu bisa merasa baikan dengan memainkan lagu sedih seperti itu?"

"Aku... tidak tahu."

"Ha?"

"Ya... aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa lagu itu akan menjadi sebuah lagu yang akan menjadi kenangan berharga bagiku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti itu. Hahaha~"

"...Lagi-lagi alasanmu_ kurang_ bisa dimengerti, Izaya."

"Mungkin otakmu yang memang bodoh, Shizu-chan," Izaya kembali memasang seringai itu

"Izayaaaaaaaaa!" Shizuo berjalan cepat ke tempat Izaya dan mencengkram kuat kerah baju Izaya. Izaya yang menyadari dia tadi lengah, sekarang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berharap tonjokan Shizuo meleset ,walaupun tidak mungkin dengan jarak mereka sekarang.

"Mainkan lagu_ itu_, Izaya." Shizuo melepaskan cengkramannya, menatap Izaya serius, dan Izaya hanya bisa bingung di tempat

"...Eh?"

"Mainkan atau aku tonjok."

"Hah... Baiklah."

Izaya memulai memainkan lagu yang bernada dasar E. Awalnya Izaya menekan tuts piano dengan lembut, tapi pada bagian agak di tengah lagu, dia harus menekan tuts lebih keras, dan akhirnya kembali menekannya dengan lembut. _Piano_, _forte_, lalu _pianissimo_. Serangkaian nada yang begitu indah didengar, walaupun arti dari lagu ini sebenernya perpisahan. Izaya memainkannya dengan lancar, tanpa teks, dan dia kelihatan begitu menghayati. Shizuo juga tampak menikmati permainan piano Izaya. Dan Shizuo tidak menyadari, hujan sudah berhenti.

oooooo

Shizuo seperti tersihir oleh permainan piano Izaya saat memainkan Etude Tristesse. Esok hari, lusa, dan berminggu-minggu sampai berbulan-bulan berikutnya, sepulang sekolah Shizuo bukan menuju ke rumah, bukan juga tetap diam di kelas. Ruang musik, itulah tempat yang selalu ia tuju setelah selesai mengikuti pembelajaran untuk mendengarkan permainan piano Izaya. Bukan hanya lagu Etude Tristesse, tapi juga lagu klasik lainnya. Biasanya Shizuo yang lebih dulu sampai di ruang musik, tapi hari ini berbeda. Izaya telah menunggunya, duduk di depan piano.

"Tumben kau datang lebih dulu."

"Shizu-chaaaan~ Ayo duduk disampingku."

"...EH?"

"Hah... Reaksimu berlebihan. Tempat duduk ini 'kan lebar. Aku duduk di tengah, kamu duduk di ujungnya. Masih ada jarak, kok. Wahaha~ Shizu-chan salah paham~"

"Tch" terlihat rona kemerahan di wajah Shizuo, untungnya Izaya tidak melihatnya. Shizuo pun segera duduk di ujung tempat duduk, dan berkata, "Lalu?"

"Etude Tristesse. Khusus untuk Shizu-chan."

**-Tbc-**

* * *

><p>Piano = dimainkan secara lembut<p>

Pianissimo = dimainkan secara agak lembut

Forte = dimainkan secara keras (biasanya kalo di piano tuts-nya lebih ditekan)

Yeah! the 2nd! maaf ya fandom DRRR! Saya terus-terusan bikin fanfict gaje ngebosenin gini zzz (_ _). Padahal saya ga jago bikin fict romance tapi pengen jagoooo! Huhuhuuu ah iya maaf juga OOC-nya kebangetan. RnR? Onegai ;w; /disepak.

Eh iya yang belum dengerin lagu etude tristesse dengerin deh~ lagu klasik sih, karya F.F. Chopin. Enak lagunya! XD Sayangnya saya cuma bisa mainin setengahnya... geez. Yaudah! Salam badut YM! :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, typo(s), AU (maybe? dunno), gaje, saya ga pinter bikin fict romance tapi pengen bisa gitu trololol /dibuang, super ngebosenin baaah laper /ganyambung

* * *

><p>oooooo<p>

Suara dentingan indah yang dihasilkan oleh piano semua berasal dari kesepuluh jari yang menari indah di atas kumpulan tuts hitam putih. Tangan kiri memainkan kumpulan nada yang biasanya didahului dengan lambang 'kunci F', sedangkan tangan kanan memainkan yang didahului dengan lambang 'kunci G'. Kedua tangan itu bersatu, memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang merupakan hasil dari pemikiran jenius seorang komposer terkenal. Lagu yang bertempo _andante_. Lagu yang sekarang dimainkan oleh Izaya.

Shizuo mendengarkan lagu itu dengan seksama. Seakan hanyut dalam alunan melodi lagu itu, serangkaian pertanyaan timbul dalam dirinya, '_Sejak kapan kami tidak bertengkar lagi? Sejak kapan hubungan kami menjadi sedekat ini? Apakah lagu Etude itu telah merubah semuanya, merubah perasaan aku dan Izaya? Jadi, kami bukan musuh lagi? Lalu, hubungan aku dan Izaya itu... apa? Kenapa aku merasa ini benar-benar sebuah perpisahan? Kenapa aku tidak mau kehilangan dia?'_

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya telah menyelesaikan lagu itu, dan tanpa sadar, dia duduk bergeser lebih dekat ke Shizuo, lalu bersender di bahu Shizuo.

Shizuo tentu terkejut. Rambut Izaya yang halus tiba-tiba menggelitik pipi Shizuo. Dia tidak mendorong Izaya untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Tangan Shizuo perlahan naik ke kepala Izaya, membelai rambutnya yang halus itu. "Ada apa?"

"Minggu depan perpisahan sekolah 'kan?" Izaya memejamkan matanya, menikmati tangan Shizuo yang membelai lembut rambutnya

"Ya..." Shizuo masih membelai rambut Izaya

"Shizu-chan, kita akan berpisah?"

Berpisah. Berarti tidak akan bertemu lagi 'kan? Padahal baru saja 5 bulan sejak pertemuan di ruang musik itu, mereka bisa jadi akrab tanpa ada lemparan benda benda di sekolah maupun pisau lipat yang terarah pada Shizuo, walaupun mereka tidak menunjukkan perubahan itu di depan murid lainnya. Memang dalam suatu pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Tapi baru saja Shizuo merasakan eksistensi seseorang yang berharga baginya, dan dalam waktu seminggu kedepan mereka akan berpisah. _Kenapa dia merasa sedih?_

"Jadi... waktu kita bersama tinggal sedikit, ya, Shizu-chan."

Selanjutnya, hanya keheningan yang tersisa setelah Izaya yang terakhir berbicara. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, suara Shizuo memecah keheningan. Hanya suara yang bervolume kecil, tapi Izaya bisa mendengarnya samar.

"Ja...ngan..." bahu Shizuo bergetar, dan sepertinya di berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata (atau kalimat?)

Izaya merasakan bahu Shizuo yang bergetar, menegakkan kepalanya lagi, dan kaget bercampur bingung setelah melihat mata Shizuo yang tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca "Shizu...chan?"

Hening lagi. Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan pandangan bingung, cemas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba tangan kiri milik seseorang di sampingnya melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Izaya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya mendorong punggung Izaya agar terbenam ke dalam pelukannya. Mata Izaya membulat, kaget dengan perlakuan Shizuo.

"Jangan katakan hal itu, Izaya! Aku... masih ingin bersamamu."

oooooo

Izaya diam. Dia terlalu _shock_ mendengar apa yang barusan Shizuo katakan dan juga perlakuan Shizuo kepadanya. Izaya membalas pelukan itu, melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Shizuo. Dia dapat merasakan bajunya di bagian bahu kanan sedikit basah "Jangan menangis, Shizu-chan..."

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh. Debu di ruangan ini membuat mataku perih," jawab Shizuo dengan suara kecil, masih memeluk Izaya

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Shizu-chan," Izaya tersenyum. Kini gilirannya membelai rambut Shizuo, menenangkan orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu... Padahal dulu kita selalu bertengkar, malah mencoba untuk saling membunuh. Kau melemparku dengan gawang, aku menyayat bajumu dengan pisau lipatku. Masih ingat kan, Shizu-chan? Tapi sekarang? Kita malah berpelukan seperti ini. Hahaha."

Izaya menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan omongannya kembali

"Lalu disaat hari hujan itu, sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu kalau tidak salah, kau membuka pintu dan tertawa melihatku bermain piano. Sekarang malah kau yang ingin terus mendengar permainan piano-ku 'kan, Shizu-chan?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, dan Izaya kembali melanjutkan

"Etude Tristesse. Kurasa aku mengerti makna lain dari 'perpisahan' di lagu ini."

Akhirnya Shizuo membuka mulutnya "Apa?"

"Lagu itu yang mempertemukan kita pertama kali di sebuah ruang musik sekolah. Lagu itu yang membuat kita tidak bertengkar seperti dulu lagi. Lagu itu yang merubah..." Izaya ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Merubah apa?"

"Shizu-chan... Kita... saling suka?" Izaya mengabaikan pertanyaan Shizuo, melepas pelukannya dan menatap Shizuo –tatapan yang serius, tapi juga kelihatan malu-malu. Pemilik sepasang mata _crimson_ itu berharap, menunggu jawaban.

"A-apa maksudmu, Izaya?" Shizuo bukannya marah. Malu, kaget, gugup, semuanya bercampur. Pipinya saja sudah berhiskan rona kemerahan.

"Kau memelukku. Kau bilang ingin bersamaku. Alasan dari itu semua karena kau menyukaiku 'kan?"

Shizuo diam. Rona kemerahan di wajah mereka berdua makin menjadi-jadi. Izaya tetap menatap Shizuo, mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia berkata dengan suara yang kecil, tapi terdengar oleh Shizuo.

"Jawab aku, Shizu-chan. Karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Shizuo yakin. Izaya yakin. Mereka sebenarnya sudah lama yakin kalau mereka memang saling menyukai, setelah beberapa kali bertemu di ruang musik ini. Tapi mereka terlalu takut, malu untuk mengungkapkannya. _'Biarlah selalu seperti ini, asalkan kami bisa bertemu setiap hari'_ mungkin itulah yang selalu ada di benak mereka. Kini salah satu dari mereka mengakuinya, mengakui perasaannya langsung di hadapan seorang yang lainnya.

"Shi—Mmh—"

Itulah jawaban Shizuo untuk Izaya. Shizuo menarik dagu Izaya pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Perasaan Shizuo sudah tersampaikan lewat ciuman itu, dan Izaya tahu. Walau awalnya kaget, dia tidak memberontak, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shizuo, dan menikmati ciuman panjang itu. Piano dan alat musik lainnya merupakan saksi bisu kejadian ini.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Shizu-chan" ucap Izaya sambil terengah-engah, masih berusaha mencari pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, Izaya."

Izaya kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tadi terputus "Ah ya... Etude Tristesse juga lagu yang merubah... perasaan kita."

"Aku setuju."

"Kesimpulannya, lagu itu merupakan lagu perpisahan pada masa laluku –masa lalu kita. Kita bukan lagi Izaya dan Shizuo yang setiap hari hanya bertengkar. Kita sekarang, yah, saling... _ehem_ suka" Izaya mengatakan itu dengan malu-malu, lalu melanjutkan "Lagu itu juga merupakan pertemuan kita di ruang musik ini. Firasatku benar, ternyata Etude Tristesse memang lagu yang berharga bagiku."

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Izaya, dan dia memeluk Shizuo

oooooo

Pesta perpisahan SMA Raira telah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Shizuo pergi menuju ruang musik itu, dan Izaya sudah menunggu.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Izaya."

"Selamat juga untukmu, Shizu-chan. Ah, tolong simpan ini baik-baik ya." Izaya memberikan suatu kumpulan kertas yang ternyata adalah partitur Etude Tristesse

"...Aku tidak bisa bermain piano. Kau sudah tahu sendiri 'kan?"

"Aku hanya memintamu menyimpannya, agar kau selalu ingat padaku. Itu aku tulis sendiri. Khusus untuk Shizu-chan" Izaya menunduk, malu untuk mengatakan hal yang –uh, so sweet itu di depan Shizuo. Shizuo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Izaya dan lalu mengecup keningnya.

"_Arigatou_... Akan selalu kusimpan."

"Jadi, ini permainan Etude Tristesse yang terakhir untukmu, eh?"

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau harus memainkan lagu itu untukku, Izaya."

"Hahaha. Baiklah~ _Anything for you._" Izaya mengecup bibir Shizuo sekilas, lalu duduk di atas tempat duduk, mulai memainkan lagu itu lagi. Shizuo duduk di sampingnya.

Kali ini, suara dentingan piano dalam lagu itu makin indah, karena dimainkan dengan penuh perasaan cinta kepada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Walaupun Etude Tristesse merupakan lagu perpisahan, tapi mereka yakin, sejauh apapun jarak mereka, hati mereka tetap akan menyatu dalam lagu itu, _Etude Tristesse_.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Andante = temponya lambat<p>

Owatta! HOHOHO unyu banget sih fictnya trololol /dibuang. Ahaha garing ya? RnR please, I need your comments and critics about this fict. Onegai ;w; /disepaklagi. Yasudahlah! Hehe salam badut YM! :o)


End file.
